Snitch's Story Of Becoming A Newsie
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is my first ever Fan Fiction I ever did along time ago.


Snitches Story of Becoming a Newsie  
  
By: Ama  
  
Hello, before I start with tel'n yous' 'bout my life I should probably introduce me'self, the names Snitch, well actually that wasn't the name that me mudda gave me, or me fadda. I was born in Canada, me fadda was American and me mudda was Canadian, when they got married me mudda moved to America where she could be free, nine months later I was born and me mudda was dead. Me fadda took care of me with the help of me grand-folks. Fadda came from a real classy family, they had money up to ying-yang. When I was five me fadda got shipped off to a war don't know the calling of the war but he went, he came in my room the night he was leav'n:  
  
"I need you to take care of your grandma," began me fadda" I will come home as soon as I can, I love you Christof."  
  
"Can I go with chu' fadda?"   
  
"No, remember who you are, who are you son?" asked me fadda, it was like a routine we had so that I would get distracted and forget that I was sad.  
  
"I am Christof Oliver King, i was born to me mudda Marie Trigen, and me fadda Oliver James King. They both will love me for all me days," i would answer fadda.  
  
Then he left the room and that was the last time I saw him. A year later me grandfolks passed away, go'n Oma first, and Opa following her in the same week. I remember sitting at the train station waiting for me Cousin Trovie Trigen, who came to America a year before Is born.   
  
"You must be Christof," guesed me Cousin.  
  
"Yes, mister."  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked me cousin try'n to start a decent conversation."  
  
"No Mister," I started to wonder if he was asking me 'cause he wasn't sure," Do you wants me to ask the somebody's where we are for ya?"  
  
Me cousin started laughing,"You aint much look aint ya kid?"  
  
"So, neither is you." This cousin of mine was really getting on me nerves.  
  
"Listen here Christof, youse better show some respect to me or you will see a total different side of me and that is something to fear boy," warned me uncle.  
  
I stood up to draw attention to meself,"Yous means ta tell me theres another side of you, what side is me looking at your but, or your head?"   
  
Before i knew it me cousin punched me in the guts, which caused me to scream, which cause a lady to get a bull, which caused the bull to ask me if i knew who this man standing in front of me was, which caused me to tell a lie in the truth which was "No officer just met him, Is sitting here he tried ta make me go with him and when Is refused, 'cause me mudda told me never to get into a carriage with strangers he soaked me," i let tears roll down me face, Is was good at fake crying, and of steal'n.  
  
"Okay Mister you need to go with these officers," said the cop that bought every lie i was feed'n him,"Do you know where you are boy?"  
  
I looked and read a sign that said Welcome to New York, yes officer is in Welcome to New York!" Come on people Is was only eight I didn't know welcome wasn't the part of the name on the sign, well the officer was stupid cause he let me go think'n I knew where Is go'n.  
  
After two years in 'Welcome to New York' i already had a working routine that worked gave me anywhere from ten to twenty dollars in me pocket:  
  
"Fadda!" I would shout at the top of me lungs, while running and hugging the various fathers in the crowd, and when me arms were wrapped tight around the gentlemen i would slide one arm into the coat pockets and I would take dere' money, then i would look up at them and say "'Sorry mista I thought you were my fadda," then I would catch an other guy and say "theres me fadda ," and I would work me routine on the next fadda while finishing the last fadda.  
  
One day I was walking by a big building, and I saw a man waking out of the building I ran up to him:  
  
"Fadda!"I ran up hugging the old man, expecting to get as much money out of his pocket as possible, all I got was a silver pocket watch, which I sticked in me pocket.  
  
"Excuse me boy, I don't have no money, and I would appreciate it if you gave me back me pocket watch," said the old man,"what's your name kid?"  
  
"What is too ya?"   
  
"Well, you cold give me your name or, you could gave me the money in your pockets, boy."  
  
"Me fadda gave the money to me."  
  
"Boy you must have more faddas then any child in the world," said the old man.  
  
"Whats your name mista?"  
  
"My name? I can't tell you that until you tell me your name, boy"  
  
"Stop call'n me boy! Is ten years of age, Is a man."  
  
"Oh excuse me, well what is your name mister?" asked the old man.  
  
"Da' names Christof Oliver," I almost gave him me full name but I figured somebody might find me.  
  
"What's your last name boy?" asked the old man, I thought to myself that this man was good he must have bumped into a lot of otha boys before.  
  
"Ummmmm........German!" At the age of ten I still didn't know the difference of countries, or states, from ordinary everyday words.  
  
"Okay...Christof German," began the old man," Where are you liv'n?"  
  
"Is liv'n in 'Welcome to New York."  
  
"Mister do you know where in New York, you are now?" asked the old man.  
  
I saw the sign above the door behind the man, "Oh thats what'cha meant mister, yeah I live in ,"Newsies Lodging House, Welcome to New York." I was a good reader but like I said before, is not that good of putting words together.   
  
"That's right mister, start'n tomorrow yous becom'n a Newsie, lets get you set up," began the man," Oh yeah, the names Kloppman"  
  
When I first saw the room i notice there were a group of boys 'bout me age, I 'specially took a liking to Kid Blink, because he always had a way with the ladies, I liked Cowboy, because he knew what he wanted outta life, I liked Race 'cause even though he was good at gamble'n i could still rob him blind (Race is actually the one who gave me, me nick name 'Snitch.) I was good friends with all of the newsies, Itey was me bestest friend, he showed me the ropes and he shared his bed with me, when there weren't any room.  
  
Well, it was nice of ya to wanna know 'bout me life, 'member this always " headlines don't sale papes newsies sale papes. If your want to send me mail at the lodging house me address is:  
  
Snitch' Christof German  
  
Newsies Lodging House  
  
Welcome to New York. 


End file.
